


Son of Phobos

by That_One_Dude_With_The_Ark



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Dude_With_The_Ark/pseuds/That_One_Dude_With_The_Ark





	1. Chapter 1

The wind battered against his exposed chest, making the demigod's torn shirt flow free in the wind. Hunter tried his best to make sure his shirt stayed on, it was important to him, but as another sharp guest of cold air slammed against him, the shirt ripped and flew off into the sky. Hunter reached out as though to try and bring it back but there was no time to go after it, he had to keep moving.  
And the ear shattering roar that echoed from behind him was just another cruel reminder of why.  
Hunter got to his feet and began clawing his way up the hill, his pants soaking in the mud as rain stormed down on his cheeks and even though he had told himself he wouldn't, he looked back. There, still racing after him, was a colossal creature the size of a truck with an overly ripped body, a massive bull head, and an axe at its side. The Minotaur.  
Hunter felt a chill race up his spine as the creature's gaze pierced his own, making his currently open and bleeding cuts all over his body ache with fear. He continued to climb over the hill before there he was, laying right in front of the gates his mother had told him about, the sign above reading Camp Halfblood. He touched the border and a shock ran through him, sending a burst of energy throughout his limbs as he yanked himself up to his feet and ran inside the camp. He turned to look back as the Minotaur's axe slammed down against the ground he had just been standing andas Hunter realized he was safe, he laughed, loud and clear, before passing out on the ground.


	2. Who're You?

When Hunter awoke, he sat bolt upright in the bed...wait, what? Why was he in a bed? He looked down at the pure white sheets covering the rest of his lower body but tht wasn't even the weirdest part. His chest was covered in bandages and he swore he could taste the special sandwich he had created as a child on his tongue. Yet still it got weirder as that was when Hunter's sunset orange gaze landed on the figure sitting at the end of his bed. Her hair was long and dark brown, she wore an orange tank top and blue jeans, not only this but she was clearly very muscular.  
What he was most fixated on though was the sword resting at her side as it glowed a bright bronze, as if such a thing was possible.  
Hunter opened his mouth to speak and immediately felt like he hadn't taken a breath in fifteen years, causing him to gasp and weeze which also made his chest erupt in flares of pain. He fell to the bed once more and the girl turned around, rushing over to his side to reveal pastel pink lips, a triangular nose, and...red eyes, like crimson red. How was that even possible?  
"Gods kid, chill for a second, will ya? You've been out for three days and you've got more internal bleeding than that short chick in Cabin Eleven who keeps tryin to ride every monster she sees." The girl spoke with authority as though nobody in the world could ever correct her but not in a snarky know-it-all kind of way, more of an I'll-kill-you-if-you-say-anything-punk kinda way. Still though, Hunter nodded to what she said and he finally regained control over his lungs, taking in deep, slow breaths. "There, that's more like it. Here, drink this," she handed him a small canteen only when Hunter grabbed it, unscrewed the cap, and took a drink, it wasn't filled with water. It tasted like the peppermint hot chocolate his mother had made him everyday for his birthday. Hunter thanked the girl and handed her back the canteen, wiping the...golden fluid from his lips.  
"What's your name?" The girl sighed at Hunter's question but smiled.  
"My name is Alexandra Rapanatti the third! But you can call me Lexi."


End file.
